<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at her now by NanaAnaAnnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659920">Look at her now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie'>NanaAnaAnnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaAnaAnnie/pseuds/NanaAnaAnnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanya wrote a book, but it wasn't the autobiography, instead she started writing young-adult books, with the intention of helping young people who feel invisible like her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Helen Cho &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Helen Cho/Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Look at her now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will use one of John Green's books being Vanya's, besides being addicted to this book of his, I think that if Vanya had a really good therapy, she could have written this book ( or anything John Green style, being honest)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Vanya wrote something was soon after Five disappeared, she had gained a notebook from Pogo and it all started as a diary, a way to escape from one's own pain and grief, but it was only after Ben's death that a character, Analya, was created to live those things and through her, Vanya was learning to heal herself. </p><p>Between black and white' Analya, is the ghost of a teenager, she is trapped in a spiral of the reasons that led her to kill herself, the story begins when a family moves into their home and she starts to watch them, Taylor, the son of the couple is dealing with the mourning of their mother's death. Every night, at two in the morning, they could see each other. A friendship that seemed impossible to happen helps them both to heal.'</p><p> </p><p>Since she had no training, she had more classes than her siblings, when she realized that her writing was not only a hobby, but something she really liked, she wanted to learn how to do right. </p><p>Analya's story took almost four years to get ready, but Vanya was proud of her work, and of course neither her brothers and sister nor her father knew about it. When she was 18, she left home; she worked in a snack bar to keep the apartment and gave violin lessons to make extra money. </p><p>At twenty she decided to rewrite the book, when she realized that the ink on the pages was beginning to disappear. She decided to publish the book by chance, her neighbor had lost her cat again and went to her house to ask for help, that day, by coincidence she left the leaves on the table and her neighbor being the curious woman she is, decided to snoop around. In the end, with tears in her eyes, she managed to convince Vanya to publish the story. </p><p>With a false name, since nobody knows that there is a seventh Hargreeves, that's how Vanya Romanova was born. </p><p>She didn't tell anyone that she sent the manuscript to a publisher, but when they confirmed that they would publish her book, she almost picked up the phone to call one of siblings - before remembering that she didn't have the number of any them </p><p>The check with the money wasn't much, but it was enough to help the bills. She still remembers the first time she saw her book on a shelf, how happy she was, she remembers a feeling of peace growing in her chest when she saw a group of young people reading her book in a park. </p><p>The surprise she got when she got home and saw a pile of letters, made by several people of different ages telling how to read her story helped them to overcome their own demons, she remembers crying that night. </p><p>But for the first time in her life, they were happy tears, she kept all the letters in a special box next to her bed. </p><p>The next morning, a check with a huge amount of money arrived for her. Her work had arrived among the 'Best Sellers' of the USA and she could not be happier. </p><p>She gave up the orchestra that she worked, she loved her violin, but writing is her passion, and it was when she bumped into Helen in her last one in the orchestra that an idea for a new book came to her mind. </p><p>'A violinist, Natasha, falls in love with the woman in the first chair, but she doesn't have the courage to declare herself, so she starts sending poems, signing as "The White Violinist. But there was only one problem, homosexual relationships were forbidden there and in response, Meredith used a violin of each different LGBT+ flag color for rehearsals. A story about acceptance and overcoming'. </p><p>And again his book was a success, he didn't do as well as the other one, but he still had a lot of praises from the critics. </p><p>Helen Cho showed up at her door three months later, she had the book in her hands and a little smile on her face, the two spent the rest of the afternoon talking (five years later the two would be getting married). </p><p>But good things don't last long, and Vanya knows very well that, she shouldn't have left her guard low, it was her mistake. In a space of two days, she managed to have an unpleasant meeting with her four remaining siblings. </p><p>The first was Klaus, obviously he wanted money, but she wouldn't sustain her brother's habit hands, she bought food and a warm clothes, but when he started talking about Ben and making jokes about it, she couldn't stand it and sent him away. </p><p>Then came Diego, the two bumped into the street, his brother was together with a woman, she smiled weakly at him and waved while saying 'Hi, Diego'. </p><p>He passed straight through her and she could hear him responding 'nobody important' when the woman asked who she was. She was not surprised, but she couldn't stop feeling disappointed. </p><p>During the night came the announcement that Luther would go to the moon and she doesn't know why, but she went to the Academy to say goodbye or something. </p><p>Vanya still doesn't know what she was expecting when went there, but for sure wasn't hearing from her brother that she shouldn't have come. But she knew that she was not the sister he wanted now. And to make things worse, she had a little encounter with her father that I won't comment on.</p><p> </p><p>She decided to walk home, with tears on her face, on the way she saw a magazine with her sister's face. Alisson had married and was about to have a baby, 'it's hard to be the only one girl in a house full of boys' 'Of course I love my brothers, they are my family, I can barely wait for them to arrive for the baby shower'. </p><p>Vanya had not been invited. These two days resulted in a depressive episode that lasted for almost a year. The thing Vanya was most grateful for at that moment was Helen, who stood by her side, gave her a shoulder to cry on and didn't let her be alone, during that year she started to write a new story. </p><p>This is my chance, Hel. She answered every time Helen asked her to stop writing for a while. Chance of what? She didn't know it yet, but she knew she needed that book. </p><p>Little by little Helen joined the writing process, she helped Vanya to develop the story and it was in that year, that Vanya Hargreeves knew she loved Helen Cho with all her heart. </p><p>'Looking for Alaska.' is the book she is most attached to and the one she is the most proud of, another one that has been extremely accepted by critics. </p><p>She didn't know what grest perhaps she was looking for, but she was sure she had found it. She dedicated this book to her siblings, without saying their names, but if they one day read it, they would know that it was an indirect for them. </p><p>A year later she and Helen were officially dating, Vanya was still hurt, but much better than she was before. </p><p>Her fourth book was released a few years later, at the same time she and Helen got engaged and even that she hasn't spoke again with someone from her family, she still invited them to her wedding, following the very advice she gave in her latest book. </p><p>Her fourth book, 'Between Lines' is about forgiveness. The story is about a daughter who learns to forgive her abusive father over the years, he never apologized or showed any kind of remorse for her, but that was the intent of the book. To show that forgiveness frees, this was something that Vanya took time to learn but with all certainty it was one of the best things she did in her life. </p><p>With all the success of her books, she was called to go in an interview on a TV show.<br/>She was very nervous, but having Helen holding her hand made everything better, the interview in general went very well, until she was asked about her family. </p><p>"I have five older brothers and one older sister, but, unfortunately, two of my brothers died very young. They were my favorites, and I was never very close to my other siblings, so when they left, I felt very alone. The few times I talked to my four other siblings since I left home, we let our differences take over and not very nice words were said. I had a very bad time in my life a few years ago, thanks to the things that were said to me. My brothers amd sister made me go through a hell with their words, but, for good or for bad, it was because of these moments that I learned to appreciate the good moments and identify the people who really were there for me. It was because of all this confusion with my family that I found the love of my life, Helen, and that is why I dedicated my last book to them. If it weren't for these sad moments, I would never have discovered what true happiness is. I can only hope that they can learn the same things as me, without all the pain and finally find peace. Because at the end of the day, they are still my brothers ane sister and I love them". </p><p>Without her knowing, all her siblings saw her interview. They didn't know about their sister's life, they were all surprised to receive the wedding invitation (although none of them were surprised that she was marrying a woman), it was an immediate reaction of them all going after the books (except Luther, but Pogo found a way to send them all to him) and saying that they had confused feelings about them was obvious. </p><p>They could see the little references to Five or Ben, and how much their sister suffered over the years. Ben was thrilled to see that his sister never forgot him and made a point of keeping his memory alive for everyone. </p><p>The other four were so focused on themselves, or on trying to impress their father, that they forgot about her existence. </p><p>Then they all went to their wedding, and she embraced them all. Diego volunteered to take her to the altar, Luther danced with her during the valise, Klaus brought a violin painted with the colors of the lesbian flag (Inspired by her book, and she couldn't be happier after they all said how much they loved her books), which he himself painted and Alisson made a point of helping Vanya get ready before the ceremony. </p><p>It took a long time, and another long conversation, but they finally got things right and Reginald took a big fuck you of all his kids. </p><p>They were finally a family, not puppets, not soldiers, but a family. It became a mission of everybody to help Klaus to get sober (And he succeeded, Helen introduced him to Dave on the one-year anniversary of being married to Vanya, they are married and with twins on the way). </p><p>Diego improved with his anger problems after following Vanya's advice and seeing a therapist, and nowadays he is dating Lyla (Eudora died in combat and he was never so grateful to have his family by his side). <br/>Luther finally left the academy and started to live his life (He was going out with someone but wanted to keep it to himself while he tries to find out what he wants to do with his life), after the divorce with Patrick, Alisson met Raymond and stopped abusing her powers (she doesn't have Claire's custody yet, but she has a better relationship with her ex and can see her daughter, besides being pregnant again). </p><p>Ben was still there, in time, Klaus learned to use his powers and can leave corporal. (He finally went into the light, that day all the siblings got together and gave him one last hug to let him go to eternal peace, they know they will meet one day). </p><p>And finally, on the day of his father's funeral, a certain brother who had been missing for 17 years, fell in the garden of the mansion. </p><p>Legally, Five didn't exist in this timeline and it was decided that Vanya and Helen would have his custody.  (He teleported to the future where he found the adult version of his family), but they all took days of the week to spend some time with their lost brother. </p><p>Things were finally going well for the Hargreeves Family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know where it came from, but I liked it. I wanted to give them a happy ending because, yeah. Enough of these babies suffering.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>